


Hunk Garret Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: Voltron Oneshot Books [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Snuggle Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I feel like Hunk needs more love, so how about the reader (female, of course) is going around giving hugs but whenever she doesn’t give one to Hunk, he’s a bit worried and decides to be a bit friendlier towards her, but he is really worried whenever she keeps running away every time he gets close. One day, he hears Lance laughing his ass off and gets really irritated when everyone keeps teasing him. That’s when Lance is like, “You do realize she has a crush on you, right?” Thanks <3 by anon

“I’m gonna head off to bed now. Goodnight, guys.” Y/N said getting up and giving everyone in the room a quick hug. Everyone, except Hunk. When she say him stretch his arms out for a hug, her face turned a slight pink and she quickly scurried out of the room.

Hunk was too busy frowning at Y/N’s retreating form to notice the knowing smirk on Lance’s face. Over the next couple of days, Hunk did everything in his power to be nice to Y/N. He sat next to her at lunch, he helped her carry a heavy box, he complimented her hair, and she still did not hug him.

“I just don’t understand what is wrong with me!” Hunk exclaimed after Y/N had once again excluded him from her nightly hugs. “Why doesn’t she like me?” Hunk pouted.

“It isn’t that she doesn’t like you, per say…” Shiro started gently, laying his hand on Hunk’s shoulder.

“Dude, she has a crush on you. Like a massive crush on you. Like she probably wants to hold hands with you and shit.” Lance interrupted, not noticing the harsh glance Shiro gave him because of the expletive. “How have you not noticed that?”

“Well, how do you know she likes me? She could just be shy.” Hunk reasoned.

“Yep, so shy she can hug literally everybody, but you.” Lance smirked.

Hunk thought about this for a minute. “Maybe I should talk to her.”

“Not tonight you aren’t. We have training in the morning so we are all going to bed. Now.” Shiro commanded, standing up and moving out the door.

Hunk thought about it all night and all throughout training. When he almost got knocked out by the training bot, Shiro told them all to take a break. Hunk left the training room and sought out where Y/N was working. She was alone, tinkering on a small device. She stopped when she heard him enter the room, her face gaining a slightly pink glow.

Oh hi, Hunk! How are you?” She asked quietly.

“I’m good. Great even. Listen, Can I ask you a question?” He asked nervously.

“Sure, go ahead.” Y/N said, setting aside the device to give him her full attention.

“So, um, Lance said that the reason you won’t hug me is because you like me. Like have a crush on me. And I said there is no way, it is just because you are shy and then he pointed out that you hug literally everyone else, but me, and now I am confused so I guess I just want to know if you have a crush on me or not?” Hunk asked.

Silence stretched between them. Both of their faces growing really red.

“S-sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Y/N. Just forget I said anything.” Hunk said as he started to rush out of the room.

“Yes!” Y/N called out quickly. Hunk froze at her one word. He turned to look at her and she moved to stand in front of him.

She gathered all of the courage she had left, looked him in the eyes, and said “Yes, I do have a crush on you and that is why I don’t hug you.”

“Oh.” Hunk said quietly, not quite knowing what to say. Another long silence stretched between them. “Well, if that is all I should really be getting back to work now.” Y/N said disappointedly, looking down at her feet. Hunk leaned over and gave a quick little peck on the cheek.

“So, I, uh, would really like a hug later if that is okay with you.” He said gently.

“I’ll be happy to give you one.” Y/N said with a smile.

“I’m gonna get back to training, but I’ll see you tonight?” Hunk asked as he moved towards the door.

“It’s a date.” Y/N said with a slight giggle.


	2. Movies and Space Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hunk’s girlfriend trying to explain the concept of movies to Coran while the paladins are out doing important stuff, please by anon

****“Do Alteans have movies?” Y/N asked as she watched Coran work. It was a relatively slow day at the castle while the paladins were busy training. She was sitting on a counter in the kitchen while Coran worked on what he called food ,but Y/N wasn’t really excited about tasting it.

“What are movies?” Coran asked, looking up from what he was working on.

“Well, they are videos that depict a story. Alteans do have stories, right?” Y/N joked.

“Of course we have stories! Our recorded history was one of the most detailed in all recorded history!” Coran exclaimed.

“But do you have stories? Like made up stories? Making up stories is a past time on earth.” Y/N explained.

“Isn’t that just lying?” Coran asked confused.

“No, see we make up people and worlds and situations. We create stories to entertain and, sometimes, to teach lessons.” Y/N said.

“Oh, and how do ‘movies’ play into this?” Coran asked, bringing them back to Y/N’s original question.

“Well, movies are videos of people acting out the stories.“ Y/N said. “By the way, what is that?”

“Oh this? It is an ancient Altean delicacy. In fact, the former blue paladin couldn’t get enough of it!” Coran said brightly as he picked up the large bowl filled with the ‘soup’.

“Hey honey, what are you and Coran up to?” Hunk said as he walked through the door. “What the quiznak is that?” He asked as he pointed at the bowl in Coran’s hands.

“It is lunch.” Y/N said with a slight cringe.

“Not yet it isn’t. Coran, would you please step aside so I can fix it?” Hunk said as he moved forward.

Coran sighed and stepped out of the way. “You earthlings have no taste in food.”


	3. Sweethearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Hunk falling in love with a free spirited, very giggly and positive y/n with no care in the world. In a lot of scenes we see Hunk as the worrywart so how will he react to such a flower-girl-like type positivity trying to keep him calm or just distracting him from his worries? - from ya boi ;) by anon

****It is really easy to tell when Hunk is worried about something. He tends to ramble, and if he isn’t rambling, he is extremely quiet. He gets a little crease where his eyebrows furrow and his nose crinkles.

Y/N would think it was cute if it didn’t mean he was stressed. One of her favorite things in the universe was to pull him into their room, away from the others and whatever may have been bugging him.

She liked to take his face in her hands and smooth the worry lines away. She would gently caress his face with her fingertips until he was completely relaxed. If she couldn’t get him to calm down with just her fingers, she would leave little kisses everywhere. His brow, his cheeks, his eyelids, the corners of his mouth, his chin. She especially liked kissing the tip of his nose, he always scrunched it up and smiled when she did that.

A little giggle escaped her mouth as she gave his stomach a poke. He squirmed a little bit before retaliating. His fingers leaving feather light touches down her sides until she was breathless with laughter. She surged forward and kissed him. He stopped tickling her in favor of holding her close.

When she pulled back, she let her forehead rest against his. “Are you feeling better now?” She whispered.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I haven’t been very fun lately. It is just this whole Defender of the Universe thing kinda weighs me down sometimes.” Hunk whispered, the crease in his forehead returning.

She leaned up and kissed it away once again. “Don’t worry about being fun. I’ll be fun enough for the both of us. I just want you to take care of yourself.” She said, staring deeply into his eyes.

He sighed and held her close, burying his face in her neck. “I love you.” He said against her skin.

Y/N smiled and stroked his hair. “I love you, too.”


End file.
